The invention relates to a device or casting machine for processing a consumable in the form of a viscous to pasty mass, in particular a fat-based consumable like chocolate, or a water-based consumable like ice cream. This device contains metering units for the metered supply of a specific volume of the mass to a supporting surface, wherein the metering units each exhibit a metering piston housed in a piston chamber, the metering motion of which consists at least of a rotating motion of the metering piston around its piston axis. A first plurality of metering units is arranged in a first plane, while a second plurality of metering units is arranged in a second plane.